Arya and Legolas: A Tale of Two Fates Intertwined
by Foreveradreamer14
Summary: Arya and her farther are forced to find safety within the Eastern Kingdom after their home and loved ones are destroyed by the traitorous Raollin. Once there, Arya learns that a member of the Night Guard had been assigned to protect her.To her surprise, her protector is Legolas. This story will explore love, revenge, passion, betrayal, and the aftermath of two fates intertwined.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, and have simply written these stories for pleasure not personal gain.

**Prologue: New Beginnings**

Summary: The story of Arya and Legolas' rekindled connection and the events that occur as a result of their reconnection.

**Arya's POV-Prologue**

Today out of all days, it had decided to rain, which I considered an appropriate setting for today's' mood. Today marks the one year anniversary of my mothers' death and also the deaths of most of my people. In order to understand her death and the death of my people I must go back to the beginning where it all started.

One year ago a terrible war had erupted between the elves of the west and the orcs, mortal enemies of the elves. Although between the years, small battles had occurred between the elves and the orcs, none were as terrible as this war, for this war was led by a traitor named Raollin.

Raollin was commander in chief of my father's (King Ernoldus) army, and was also a childhood friend of my father's. My father and Raollin had grown up together, and their bond was strong or so everyone thought. Ninety years ago my father had lead a raid against the orcs. My father had allowed Raollin and his troops to go ahead and seek out the hiding place of the orcs, but was ordered not to act until my father caught up with them. Raollin, known for his arrogance, decided to ignore my father's orders and attacked the orcs in hopes of surprising them and ultimately helping them meet their demise. However, most of Raollin's men were outnumbered and slaughter. Raollin and a few of his men were only able to survive, due to my father's arrival and swift thinking.

Once brought back to the kingdom, Raollin was tried for his crimes against my father's orders. Although Raollin should have received the death penalty (defying the kings orders is considered punishable by death), my father instead sentenced Raollin to 90 years in prison and was stripped of his title as commander in chief. Raollin's family was also stripped of their noble titles and was forbidden to see Raollin until his sentence was over.

During his 90 years in solitude, Raollin obsessed over revenge against my father, an obsession that eventually drove him mad. When Raollin was released, he showed no signs of madness and even begged for the forgiveness of my father. My father decided to give Raollin a second chance at redemption and put him in charge of guarding the fortress.

One night while guarding the outskirts of the castle Raollin stumbled upon a band of orcs, who showed Raollin no mercy. Before the killing blow, Raollin cried out that he would help the orcs destroy the western kingdom. Bazul, the orcs leader, decided to strike a deal with Raollin. If Raollin provided an entrance to the castle, Bazul would offer protection and a position of leadership within their clan. Raollin, thirsting for revenge against my father, took Bazul's offer and led the band of orcs quietly into the kingdom the next night.

All I can remember from that night is completely chaos. My mother and father had been awakened by their guardsmen that orcs had infiltrated the walls. My father immediately went to help protect the castle walls and my mother, Eilariya, had ordered guardsmen to take me outside of the walls away from the chaos. A few moments after my departure, Raollin and a few orcs cornered my mother. I was told that my mother fought bravely, but in the end she was outnumbered and was given a killing blow by Raollin himself. Just as Raollin delivered the blow, my father walked in, and it was said that he let out a scream so heart wrenching, that the elves from the eastern kingdom could hear his cries.

My father, though outnumbered, took out the remaining orcs and engaged in a deadly battle with Raollin. At the end of the battle my father wounded Raollin; however Raollin was able to escape into the night.

After his fight with Raollin, my father found the hiding place where the guardsmen were keeping me, and we fled from the kingdom. All I remember from that moment is our home burning to the ground, and screams piercing the cold air. I could remember my father and I embracing and sobbing after we both realized that my mother and most of our people had died at the hands of Raollin. I remember taking one last look at a home I would never set foot in again.

Now, after a year of trials and tribulations, my father and I have finally made it to the Eastern Kingdom where we are granted safety. During my early childhood I remember spending summers in the Eastern Kingdom, laughing and playing with my childhood friends. One particular friend that I haven't seen in a while is Legolas.

Though nervous, I am excited to finally have a place to stay, even if it is a temporary home. I am excited to finally have some stability and calmness in my life.

I am excited for new beginnings.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of these characters. I simply write for my own pleasure and not for personal gain.

Chapter 2: Surprising Connections

**Arya's POV**

It was a rainy day today. The forest was covered in little droplets of rain and the ground was soft and muddy. The horses outside the carriage softly padded along the path and created a peaceful rhythm that I quietly listened to. After a while, I looked outside my window and took in the beauty of the Eastern Kingdom. We were only a mile away, and I began to feel a tight pull in my stomach. I was excited to finally rest, but I was anxious as well. The Eastern Kingdom would now be my home, and I wasn't sure how I would cope with the change of scenery. I began to think of my mother and my home, and how I missed them both terribly. In the background I could hear my father turn in my direction and sigh.

"I miss her too you know."

"How did you know I was thinking about her?"

"How could you not think of her? We are now calling the Eastern Kingdom our home, yet it does not feel like home. Without your mother, any place we call home will never fully feel like home."

I turned away from my father and sighed. He was right. No matter how many times we moved, or how many places we called home, there would always be an empty place in our hearts that could never be filled. A home without my mother was simply not a home.

We had finally arrived to the gates of the Eastern Kingdom. It had been years since I had last visited the Eastern Kingdom, and I had forgotten the grandeur of this kingdom. The gates were tall and decorated with ornate golden patterns. The kingdom was also near the edge of a large waterfall, surrounded by towering trees. The view from up top was magnificent, for I could hear the crashing of the falls and see the river down below. The view from the outside of the kingdom was amazing. Filled with excitement, I began to head towards the gates until my father blocked my path.

"Arya, there is something I need to tell you before you enter the gates of this kingdom."

"And what might that be?"

"I have arranged with King Ethelred to have a member of the Night Guard keep watch over you day and night for as long as we remain here."

"I don't need someone to watch over me, I am not a helpless child. I can take care of myself."

"I know you are not a helpless child, but as long as Raollin is on the loose, I want you to be protected. I cannot lose you like I lost your mother.

As I looked at my father, I could feel my frustration melting away. I knew that his intentions were pure, but I still couldn't help but feel inadequate. I was a skilled swordsman and I could shoot a bow and arrow better than the rest of them. When all elves reach an age of maturity, they are required to study self-defense and combat for fifteen years. Once they complete their training they either join defense forces or pursue a path of personal interest. I personally wanted to join defense forces; however the year I was to join was the year our kingdom fell.

"May I ask who is watching over me day and night?"

"Yes of course. King Ethelred's son, Legolas, is to watch over you."

Stunned I spun around to meet my father's gaze. I could not detect a hint of humor is his voice.

"Legolas? Why Legolas?"

"Why not him? He is the most skilled fighter in the Night Guard, and I only wanted the best to protect my daughter. Also you two use to be childhood friends. I thought you would feel more comfortable with someone you use to know."

"I cannot believe you are forcing upon me a Night Guard, let alone Legolas. I know that we use to be childhood friends, but I don't need him watching my every move. I hope he is prepared because I am not happy with this arrangement."

"Arya you are not to cause Legolas any trouble, because if you do I'll…"

I didn't hear the rest of my father's words, for I had already headed towards the castle. I was agitated and exhausted. In all honestly, I was just ready for a hot bath and a comfortable bed. As I entered the gates of the Eastern Kingdom, I took a moment to appreciate the beauty of the inside of the kingdom. As I stood there, I realized that there was a possibility that I could be happy here. I realized that as long as a certain member of the Night Guard didn't watch my every move, I could once again find my rhythm and balance in life. There was no way I was going to give up that opportunity.

I giggled to myself once I realized that Legolas was in for one heck of a ride.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters and my writings are for pleasure not personal gain.

Chapter 3: Meetings

**Legolas POV**

The city was calm and quiet. I often enjoyed watching city dwellings from the top of the surrounding walls. It is easier for me to collect my thoughts and find my center when I am alone and high above the city itself. Today was going to be an interesting day. King Ernoldus and his daughter, princess Arya, were arriving today at my home. Today was also the day where I would be keeping constant watch over Arya day and night.

It had been years since I last saw Arya. During our childhood, her family would often travel from the Western Kingdom to spend a few weeks at our home during the summer. I remember when I first met Arya and her family. Her father at the time had long dark chestnut hair and light blue eyes. He had an air of kindness and truthfulness to him, characteristics that my own father had taken a liking too. I also distinctly remember Arya's mother, Eilariya. Amoung elves, she was considered the fairest of the fair. She had pale blond hair that would sometimes have a silver tinge in the moonlight. She was tall and graceful. The one characteristic that stood out about her was her eyes. She had dark green catlike eyes with yellowing around the pupil. She was a true beauty.

And then there was Arya. Arya had dark chestnut hair like her father, but from what I remember, had mostly resembled her mother, especially her mother's eyes. I was curious to see what Arya looked like now after all these years. As I continued to remember my past summers, a sharp voice interrupted my thoughts.

"Legolas, will you please get down from there! Now is not the time to daydream! You have responsibilities to attend too!

As I looked down I could see my father. He was clearly agitated, mostly because he had never taken a liking to my fondness for city walls. Chuckling to myself I jumped off the city wall and landed quietly onto the ground and began following my father to our castle; the central foundation within the city walls. Before we reached the entrance of our home, my father stopped abruptly and turned to me.

"Legolas I want you to understand that you have an obligation, and your duty is to protect Arya. Nothing more is expected."

"What do you mean by nothing more is expected?"

"You are not to pursue Arya and you are not to develop any emotions for her. You are to remain on neutral grounds as her protector. Do you understand?"

I stared at my father with great confusion. Although Arya and I were childhood friends, I hardly knew her anymore. My job as part of the Night Guard was to watch over her and I was sure that nothing more would come from my duties.

"Father, I hardly know Arya anymore. I have no interest in pursuing her. I know my place."

"Good that is all I wanted to hear."

As we entered our home into the main hallway, I could already see the back of King Ernoldus. His long chestnut hair was streaked with grey. As he turned around, he greeted me as though he had only seen me yesterday.

"Legolas, it is a pleasure to finally see you again. You have grown into a fine elf. I was pleased to hear that you volunteered to watch over my daughter. I hear that you are strongest and fiercest in the Night Guard."

"Thank you King Ernoldus, that is very kind of you. Once I heard about the tragedies of the Western Kingdom, and how you and Arya were coming to live here, I thought that my services were necessary. Where is Arya now?"

As I searched for Arya, I could not see any signs of her until I looked outside to our courtyard. Once, I saw her sitting by our fountain hedge I could have sworn my heart stopped for a moment. Arya was breathtaking. In fact there were no words in my language that could describe her beauty. Her dark chestnut hair was long and lustrous and her skin was luminous and vibrant. As she looked up from the fountain I could see her face clearly. She had full lips and her mother's eyes. For a moment I had no words until Arya spoke.

"Hello Legolas, it has been awhile since I last saw you. Is now the time where I sign over my freedom and allow you to treat me as a needy child?"

Her sarcasm quickly cleared my mind and my initial attraction to her. Before I could respond her father interrupted me.

"Arya! What did I tell you about your manners? Legolas is only here to protect you because I asked for his protection! You are to treat him with respect and appreciate his services. Do you understand?"

"Yes father, I understand. My apologies Legolas; I am not use to having someone protect me. I am use to protecting myself. Would you like to show me my headquarters? I am terribly tired and I would like to sleep."

Without a word I lead the way upstairs to Arya's headquarters. As she followed behind me I could hear that she had graceful and delicate steps. As she walked, her footsteps began to form a rhythm, a rhythm that was almost hypnotizing. Finally, we reached Arya's headquarters and I opened the door to let Arya in. As I turned around to talk to her, I was caught off guard by her close proximity. As I began to open my mouth to speak, she once again interjected me.

"Let us get one thing straight Legolas, you are not to follow my every move and you certainly do not need to keep vigilant watch over me day and night. I do not need a babysitter."

As I looked at her I chuckled, I was amused by her determination and ferocity. It was unfortunate that she did not know who she was dealing with.

"With all due respect Arya, I unfortunately will have to ignore your wishes. I will keep watch over you day and night and when I am not able to or have to sleep, two guards from the Night Gaurd will take my place. Either way you will be protected."

"Two guards?! Two guards will keep watch over me when you are away? This seems to be a terrible dream that I cannot wake up from."

As Arya lamented, she began to walk around her sleeping quarters. As she familiarized herself with her room, she noticed another door across her room. As she opened the door, she let out a gasp of disgust.

"You have to be joking? Your sleeping quarters are attached to mine? How is this fair, let alone appropriate? Two elves that are not bound to one another should not have sleeping quarters attached to one another. I demand that these arrangements be change."

"Arya, when your father said he wanted constant watch over you, he was serious. If something were to happen to you, I could come to your aid in mere seconds, not minutes. Also we have separate beds, eating and bathing quarters. When you want time alone, you shall have it, for I will only be a room away."

As Arya stared me down, I could not help but smile. She was fierce yes, but she was also incredibly entertaining when angry. As she continued to complain about the room, I let out a small laugh. Her anger was unnecessary and hilarious at the same time.

"Are you laughing at me? Do not laugh at me! My freedom is not a laughing matter!"

In that instant Arya raised her hand in an attempt to slap me. However her reflexes were too slow and I was able to grab her hand and pull her close. With our faces only an inch apart, I decided to finally put my foot down.

"Arya I understand you are angry and confused. You now live in a place that does not feel like home and you are still grieving. I am not here to punish you; I am only here to protect you because your father asked me to. If your father lost you, he would be devastated beyond repair. Please understand that I have your best interests at heart.

As I continued to stare at her, trying to make her understand, I began to feel short of breathe. Being this close to her, confused me, excited me and most of all was dangerous. There was this electricity between us that I didn't understand, an attraction I had to ignore. If I were to keep Arya safe, I would have to fight against these feelings and remain neutral. I could not fall for Arya because doing so could compromise our well being. After a few moments, I released Arya's hand and watched her take a step back.

"Please leave Legolas. I would like to be alone."

As I walked to my quarters from her room, I took one last look at her. She had a look of confusion and anger that I couldn't understand. As I closed the door, I sat on my bed with my head between my hands.

Protecting Arya was going to be a lot more difficult than I thought.


	4. Chapter 4: Trouble

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. I only write for pleasure and not personal gain.

Chapter 4: Trouble

**Legolas POV**

So much had already happened to just one day. I had been assigned to protect Arya night and day, and I was emotionally confused. Was I already beginning to develop feelings for Arya or was it simply a physical attraction? I wasn't sure of the answer, but I knew that for both our sakes I would have to ignore these feelings. As I continued to ponder in my bed, I hear Arya begin to stir in the other room. It was early morning and today I was going to show Arya around the Eastern Kingdom. As I left my room, I noticed that Arya was still sleeping and that the two guards stationed at her door had not left their position. Quietly I dismissed the guards, and took a seat far across Arya's room.

As I kept watch over her, I couldn't help but notice how beautiful she was when she slept. Her hair was disheveled and her lips were slightly parted. After a few moments, Arya finally awoke and began grumbling once she realized that I really did intend to watch over her night and day. With amusement I greeted Arya.

"Good morning Arya, how did you sleep?"

"Surprisingly well, despite being constantly watched over even in my sleep."

Her tone was sharp and condescending, however I took no offense. I found her banter and sarcasm amusing, and I did not hesitate to reply.

"Wonderful. Are you ready for another fun-filled day of being watched, while exploring the Easter Kingdom?"

To my amusement, Arya hissed under her breathe once she realized she was going to have a difficult time insulting me.

"Of course, but first I would like to shower. Am I allowed privacy in the shower, or do I need someone to protect me from all the dangerous soaps and bathing utensils?"

"You may have privacy. I trust that you are perfectly capable of protecting yourself against those dangerous soaps, and what do you call it? Oh yes, bathing utensils. I will wait here until you are finished."

As Arya slammed the door and locked herself in the bathroom, I began to hum as I waited for her to finish. Despite her unpleasant mood, I was actually excited to show her around my kingdom. There were so many activities to do and so many elves to meet. I was sure that after today, she would eventually come around. After Arya showered and dressed, I led her downstairs and we began to make our way through the kingdom.

For the first hour I quietly followed Arya around the city, for she made it very clear that she was in no mood to talk. However, after a few moments more, Arya paused and turned to me. I could tell that she was tired of not having someone to talk to.

"So tell me Legolas, who are your friends, what are your hobbies, and when you're not stalking me, where do you like to spend your time?"

With a soft chuckled I replied, "When I am not on duty, my hobbies are improving my swordsmanship, writing poetry and appreciating Mother Nature. As for my friends, I will gladly introduce you to them when the time comes. And for the times when I am not stalking you, I enjoy spending my time on top of the city walls. Are you afraid of heights? I could show you where I spend my time."

"Me, afraid of heights? Hardly. Show me these oh so special walls that you like to spend time on top of."

Quietly I began to lead Arya to my favorite place on top of the city walls. I usually spent alone time on the wall, so it was strange knowing that I was going to spend time with someone else there. Once we reached the wall, I inclined my head towards the tree next to the wall. It became obvious to Arya that in order to get on top, we had to climb.

As she climbed the tree I noticed she had quick and delicate reflexes. After a few moments of climbing, we reached the top of the wall. I watched Arya as she walked back and forth and I could tell that she was taking in the scenery, trying to understand why I loved this location so much. Finally, Arya turned to me.

"It's beautiful up here. I can tell why you enjoy it here. I can see the trees surrounding the river all the way into the valley and the roaring of the waterfall is quiet peaceful. I assume you do much of your thinking up here."

Without waiting for my response, Arya began teetering back and forth near the edge of the wall. Her swaying movements began to unnerve me. Again, Arya looked at me, and I could tell she had something wicked in mind.

"So Legolas tell me, what would you do if I accidently slipped off this wall? Would you jump after me and save me? Because goodness knows I need a lot of saving."

Her words felt like a punch to the gut. I realized that Arya did not want to see where I spent my time because she was genuinely interested; she wanted to come here to cause trouble. Gently I began moving forward. If Arya was going to do something stupid, I would have to be swift and quick.

"Arya, it you're trying to say that you intend to jump of this wall then yes I would jump in to save you."

As I inched closer, Arya began to move her arms in circular motions as if she was having trouble balancing. I could see a mischievous grin on her face that unnerved me.

"Oh no Legolas I think I'm falling! Please come and save me!"

In that moment Arya actually did slip and I could see her face change from a look of triumph to a look of horror. Luckily for her, I was close enough to grab a hold of her and pull her to safety. Without speaking I picked Arya up and jumped to safety. Once I released Arya, I walked away from her. I was angry and scared. How could someone treat their safety as a joke? Before Arya could speak I interjected.

"Arya how could you do that? I brought you here to show you a place that I enjoy, not for you to taunt me. I understand that you dislike this arrangement, but intentionally putting your life on the line is irresponsible. Your actions not only could have put my job and your life in jeopardy, but they were also cruel."

After a brief silence Arya responded.

"I'm sorry. I was only trying to…"

"You were trying to do what exactly? I don't think you knew what you were doing. All that you wanted to do was to cause trouble. I think it's time to bring you back to your headquarters."

As we walked back to Arya's headquarters, there was nothing but silence. I was angry at Arya, however I was mostly angry at myself. How could I have been so stupid? I should have known that Arya would try to scheme against me, but I did not think she would take it that far. I realized that I would have to be on guard at all times; emotionally and intellectually. As we reached Arya's headquarters, Arya attempted to make peace but I held up my hand.

"Arya I don't want to hear any of your excuses. I need to leave you to attend to some personal business. I will notify two Night Guards to remain stationed by your room. My business shall not take too long."

Without another word or glance, I shut Arya's door and began walking out to the courtyard. Did I have any personal business to attend to? No, but I was so upset that I could not look at Arya at the moment. I hated lying but I needed to clear my head. As I found a quiet place to sit I began to think. Why did Arya have to cause so much trouble? Did she not understand that her life was in danger? Did her father not inform her that Raollin had marked her as his next victim, and that was why I was left in charge of her safety? As I began to ponder all of these questions, I had finally come to one conclusion that I was sure of.

I not only had to protect Arya, but I had to protect my heart as well.


	5. Chapter 5: Undeniable

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. I write for pleasure, not personal gain. **

**Chapter 5: Undeniable**

**Arya's POV**

Legolas had called me cruel.

I had never been called cruel by anyone and cruel was certainly not a characteristic that I would choose for myself. Legolas' words replayed in my mind and crawled beneath my skin. I couldn't understand why his words bothered me. Normally I never cared what others thought of me, unless they held some personal value. Yet, for some reason, Legolas' words mattered to me.

The moment I fist laid eyes on Legolas, I knew I was in trouble and it wasn't because he represented the demise of my freedom. It was because I was attracted to him. Legolas was tall and had long cascading blond hair that was tied back. He had deep blue eyes that pierced my soul and voice that was calm and reassuring. He was well poised and I couldn't help but noticed how his clothes emphasized his muscular frame. The moment that our eyes connected, I knew that I would be fighting an uphill battle.

As laid in bed, I turned to my window and noticed that it was already morning. I knew that today was certainly going to be an interesting day. Lost in my thoughts, I hardly noticed the soft knock on my door. I was sure that it was Legolas who was ready to start the day. As he knocked softly again, I felt my stomach drop, which surprised me immensely. I was actually afraid of seeing Legolas. I knew that my behavior was uncalled for, but I couldn't stand to see the disappointment on his face. Hoping to avoid conflict, I decided to hide under my covers in hopes that Legolas would leave me alone. After a few moment of silence, I heard my door open slowly, followed by a few footsteps. Suddenly before I could comprehend what was happening, Legolas ripped the sheets of my bed, exposing my hiding place.

Legolas: "Good morning Arya, I hope that you had a nice rest."

Wordlessly I stared at Legolas. Clearly he wasn't over my behavior from yesterday. I was right, today was going to be a very interesting day.

Arya: "My rest was fine thank you. However, it would have been even better if you hadn't ripped my bed sheets off my bed. Is that how you like to wake people up? By ripping their sheets of their bed?

Legolas: "Actually no, that is not how I wake people. However, during certain times, certain measures need to be taken.

As Legolas smirked at me, I could feel my anger rising. As I opened my mouth to respond, he held up his hand.

Legolas: "Arya, please, it's too early for sarcasm. The day is beautiful, so let's not spoil it. I will be down in the fields and I expect you to meet there in twenty minutes. Two guards are waiting outside your door ready to escort you down to the field. Please do not be late.

Without another word, Legolas swiftly left my room. As soon as he closed the door I threw one of my pillows at the door. Was he really going to play these mind games with me? If he wanted to play games, I thought to myself, than we were going to play games. As I finished dressing I met my two guards outside of my door. Wordlessly they led me down to the field.

Once we reached the field, I realized that this was a sparring field. Once I found Legolas, I began to curse under my breath. He was practicing his sparring and I had to reluctantly admit that he was incredible. As he moved I noticed how his muscles flexed with each moment. Why did Legolas have to make it so hard for me to hate him? Finally after a few moments, Legolas turned and approached me.

Legolas: "Thank you for bringing her here. I shall take care of her from here. Arya, please follow me."

After the guards left, I began to follow Legolas. As we walked I noticed that he had two blades, one for himself and one for me. It was then that I realized that Legolas and I were to spar. Finally we reached an area of the field that was enclosed by trees. As I familiarized myself with my surroundings, Legolas quietly spoke.

Legolas: "As you probably already know, this is a sparring field. Here, we will meet a couples times a week where I will train and improve your skills. I know that it is my duty to protect you, but it is also important for you to learn how to protect yourself."

Arya: "Legolas, I know how to protect myself. In case you forgot I was training to become part of the Night Guard. There isn't anything else that I need to learn."

Legolas: "If you really think that you have nothing else to learn then let us spar."

In that moment Legolas tossed my blade in my direction. With one swift moment I caught my blade with ease. I knew that Legolas was the best in the Night Guard, but that was before he sparred with me. I was fully prepared to bruise his ego. Without any thought I lunged forward and Legolas met my movements with his blade. We began to dance with our blades moving back and forth. Every time his blade moved in my direction I caught it with my own.

Arya: "See Legolas, does it look like I need protecting? You can hardly overstep my movements and your blade has yet to touch me."

Legolas: "Arya I think you are over estimating your abilities. A person who has mastered their craft does not reveal all of their talents at once."

Arya: "Oh please Legolas, stop trying to…."

In that instant Legolas knocked my blade out of my hand and had the tip of his sword at my throat.

Legolas: "If you really think you have learned all that there is to learn, then explain to me why the tip of my blade is at your throat?"

Wordlessly, I backed away with my hands in the air. I had to admit to myself Legolas was an excellent fighter, but there were a few more tricks up my sleeve that I had yet to reveal. Responding to my silence, Legolas removed his sword and walked away. After a few moments I lunged at Legolas and knocked his blade and him to the ground. I reached for my dagger and lifted it to his throat. I could see the surprise in his eyes, which meant he had not anticipated my attack.

Arya: "Never turn your back on your enemy. It seems to me that you actually have some learning to do yourself Legolas."

Legolas: "You are right Arya that was stupid of me to turn my back on you. But I think there is one thing that you have yet to learn Arya."

Arya: "And what is that?"

Legolas: "You sometimes loose focus on your surroundings."

With one swift movement, Legolas pushed me over and pinned my hands above my head, causing me to release my blade. Legolas face was only inches from mine and I could hear his heavy breathing. I could also feel his body pressed against mine, which excited and terrified me. I couldn't explain this undeniable attraction for Legolas. No matter how hard I fought against it, he always seemed to pull me in. Realizing our close proximity, Legolas lifted himself off of me and sat down. I noticed that he put his head between his hands, and began mumbling.

Legolas: "Arya why do you do this to me?"

Arya: "What am I doing?"

Legolas: "If you have no idea, than it is better not to talk about it. The fact that I would even attempt to bring up such topics is foolish. I hope that I did not make you uncomfortable.

Arya: "I wasn't uncomfortable at all. It's nice to have someone to spar with, even if they need to improve their skills a little."

Legolas: "Very funny Arya. However I think that person is you, not me."

Arya: "Well I guess we will have to agree to disagree. I will admit though, it's nice to feel close to someone again."

In that moment I could see a wide range of emotions flicker across Legolas' face. I couldn't determine what he was feeling, but I could tell that it was serious.

Legolas: "Arya I am here to guard you, to train you, and to ultimately protect you. Nothing more can come from this. I will have the guards escort you to wherever you wish to go. I will see you tonight."

Without even a simply glance, Legolas left and the guards took his place. I was irritated. I knew Legolas felt something for me, yet he was holding back. I knew it was probably because it was his duty to protect me, but how could someone deny something that was so undeniable. Frustrated I walked back to my room. Once I reached my room, I plopped down onto my bed. There was a connection between Legolas and I; a connection that I wanted to explore.

If Legolas was not going to make the first move, then maybe it was my responsibility to make my feelings known.


	6. Chapter 6: Confessions

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters and I write for pleasure, not personal gain.

**Chapter 6: Confessions**

**Legolas POV**

What just happened?

As members of the Night Guard took my place yesterday, I walked away from Arya without saying a word. I seemed to be doing that a lot lately; remaining speechless around Arya. But how could I not? Arya constantly kept me on my toes and she always surprised me; a feat not many could accomplish. What happened today left me feeling confused, excited, and frightened.

When Arya and I began to spar, I felt alive and energized. I couldn't help but noticed as we danced around the field, how incredibly beautiful she was, even as she fought. However, her beauty was the least of my worries. The moment I compromised Arya's hold on me, after she knocked me to the ground, was the moment that I realized that I was in trouble. With our faces were only inches apart, and all I could think about was how her body felt pressed against mine and how intoxicating her scent was. If I had waited a moment longer, I believe I would have given in to my instincts. And although my decision to pull away was the right decision, it was however, a painful and difficult choice.

What was I going to do?

I wasn't sure what I was going to do. I knew that I had feelings for Arya and I was terrified that with each passing day, they would only grow stronger. How was I to resist a feeling so powerful, a feeling that felt so right? I wasn't sure what the answer was, but I knew that I had to try to resist for her sake. Her safety and life were in my hands, and it was my duty to protect her. If I allowed my feelings to get in the way of my duty, I would compromise her well being. The very thought of Arya hurt made me shutter.

As I walked back to the castle I could see that Arya's lights were on. Tonight I was planning on taking her out to see the town festivities. During the seasonal changes, my people put on festivities to celebrate the changes of mother earth and life itself. These festivities often last for three days and on the fourth day a grand ball ends our celebrations. The grand ball is often considered the highlight of our seasonal celebrations. I however, have never been quite a fan of the grand ball. I believe that it is not necessary to celebrate mother earth with such grandeur. However, I it was my responsibility to make sure that Arya not only felt part of this community, but participated in all of its festivities as well.

As I reached Arya's door, I signaled to the Guards that they would no longer be needed. I softly knocked on her door and after a few moments, Arya opened the door. As per usual, she was breathtaking.

Arya: "Well hello Legolas, were you nursing your wounded pride while you were gone? I know I would if I were you."

I couldn't help but smile, Arya was sarcastic as ever and I loved it. I loved that I could not only physically spar with her, but that I could mentally spar with her as well.

Legolas: "Actually I was going to ask you the same question. Last time I checked it was you who lost during our spar, not me. You may have taken me by surprised, but it was I who came out on top in the end."

As I watched her face I could see a small grin spread across her face. I could tell that she enjoyed our banter as well.

Arya: "So where are we going tonight Legolas? I hope it's exciting. I could use some excitement."

Legolas: "Well, as you already know, during the seasonal changes, my people like to celebrate the changes that come with life and new beginnings. The town has already started setting up the festivities, so I thought you would like to wonder tonight."

After a few moments Arya looked at me and smile. Her smile caused my heart to beat faster.

Arya: "I would love that."

As we walked downstairs and reached the courtyard, we could already see the festivities from a distance. Once we reached the town, I could hear Arya quietly gasp; the town looked beautiful. Above the town were dozens of floating lanterns that illuminated the night sky. The streets were covered in beautiful gold and green decorations. Music was playing everywhere and at every corner, elves were laughing and dancing. As we walked through the streets Arya stopped to talk to everyone she came in contact with. She was the life of the party. As I watched Arya, I couldn't help but laugh; she was so alive and energetic. Suddenly Arya turned to me.

Arya: "What are you laughing about?"

Legolas: "Nothing really, I just enjoy watching you interact with others. It's very fascinating."

Arya: "So you find me fascinating?"

Once again Arya caught me off guard. Of course I found her fascinating, but how could I explain what I was feeling without compromising my position. After collecting my thoughts I responded to Arya's question.

Legolas: "You are very fascinating, but as you can tell everyone else finds you fascinating as well."

As I looked at Arya, I began confused by her reaction. It was as if she was waiting for a certain answer, and answer that I wasn't giving. Without another word, Arya and I continued to wonder through the city. After a few hours of socializing, we eventually headed back to the castle. Once in Arya's room, I sat down on a chair across from Arya's bed and watched Arya jump into her bed. I couldn't help but laugh; Arya's actions were always so enthusiastic and energized.

Arya: "Really why do you keep laughing at me. Am I that hilarious?"

Legolas: "You're just very interesting, that's all."

Again, Arya stared at me, waiting for some sort of response. After a few moments of waiting Arya decided that whatever she was waiting for was not going to come and decided it was time to sleep. I was amazed at how quickly she fell asleep. As she slept, my mind began to race again. How could I keep pushing Arya away? With each new day, I felt as though my emotions were growing stronger. I became more away of myself when I was around Arya and that scared me. What did this all mean? Was I falling in love with Arya?

Years before, I thought that I had been in love once, but looking back now, I am sure that what I felt was not love. Did I care for this person? Yes, but when I reflect upon my feelings for Arya, I become certain that what I felt before, was not love. How could I have let this happen? As I began to mentally reprimand myself, I noticed that Arya was not at ease in her sleep. She began to toss and turn. Her quick movements unnerved me. Quietly I moved from my chair to the side of her bed. Her brow was furrowed and she was drenched in a cold sweat. I could tell that her dreams were not pleasant ones. Suddenly she began shouting. All I could do was to wake her from her night terrors.

Legolas: "Arya, Arya! It's all right, you're safe now."

As she opened her eyes, she looked and me and suddenly lunged herself towards me. As I embraced her, I could feel her crying on my shoulder.

Legolas: "Arya, what happened?"

Arya: "I just had a terrible dream! I dreamed what happened the night our kingdom fell. I could hear people crying and screaming. It was so horrible re-living everything."

Legolas: "Arya, it's alright, I'm here. No one will ever hurt you I promise."

As I finished talking Arya pulled away from me and was gazing at me. For some reason I couldn't pull my gaze away from her. Suddenly Arya gently leaned forward and kissed me. In that moment, it felt as though my whole body was on fire. As she began to move even closer to me, I could feel my resistance slipping. All I wanted to do was to kiss her back, to make her mine, but small voice inside my head told me I couldn't.

Legolas: "Arya, no we can't do this."

Arya: "Why not?"

Legolas: "Because my duty is to protect you. I can't be anything else to you.

Arya: "So you feel nothing for me?"

As I stared at her, I knew what I had to do and it killed me. All I wanted to do was to tell Arya that I was falling in love with her and that we could make this work, but I couldn't do that. I was supposed to protect her and if I made my feelings known, there was a possibility that in the end we would both end up hurt. I was going to have to lie to Arya.

Legolas: "No Arya, I don't. I am here to protect you and even be your friend. But I feel nothing for you."

Arya: "But yesterday, I thought…."

Legolas: "Arya we have bonded, but to me that bond is only as friend. We can only ever be friends. I'm sorry Arya."

As I stared at her I could see the pain behind her eyes and it tore at my heart. I hated lying to Arya, but it was the only way I could protect her. It terrified me that not only was I falling in love with Arya, but that there was a possibility that she was falling in love with me too. If I were to keep her safe, I had to put an end to her feelings towards me. I would rather have her feel pain over my rejection, than a pain from a romance that was forbidden.

Arya: "I understand."

With nothing more to say, Arya hid under her covers. As I walked away from her bed, I signaled the Night Guards to stand outside of her room and headed towards mine. As I sat down on my bed, I buried my face into my pillows.

I was in love with someone I could not have.


	7. Chapter 7: New Faces

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. I simply write of pleasure not personal gain.

**Chapter 7: Introductions **

**Arya's POV**

The memories of what happened yesterday were still fresh in my mind. I was sure that there was a connection between Legolas and I and I decided to explore that connection. However the outcome that I had envisioned for myself did not happen. Legolas had rejected me, and I was left with a fresh wound that had yet to heal. How could I have been so wrong about something that felt so right? I was so sure that Legolas felt something for me. Every time he looked at me or brushed past me, I was sure that he felt what I felt.

I wasn't sure how I was going to move forward from here. I still had deep feelings for Legolas and I wasn't sure how to act around him anymore. I wasn't sure how I was going to deal with the pain of seeing him every day and knowing that I couldn't have him. As I buried my face into my pillow I heard a soft knock at my door.

Legolas: "Arya?"

Great. I was going to have to face the pain of rejection much sooner than I had wanted.

Arya: "What do you want Legolas? I'm sleeping."

Legolas: "Clearly you're not sleeping if you're talking to me.

Arya: "Very funny Legolas. However, I really am sleeping and I would appreciate it if you would just leave me alone."

Legolas: "If you would like me to leave you alone, then I can leave you alone. However, I was wondering if you would like to explore the scenery outside of the city wall? I know you haven't had any opportunity to do so."

After a long pause, I decided that it would probably be best to deal with the pain of rejection sooner rather than later. I decided that I was going to explore the outskirts of the city walls with Legolas.

Arya: "Ok Legolas, I'll meet you downstairs in ten minutes."

Once downstairs, Legolas and I began walking towards the city gates. There was no conversation between us, just silence; today was going to be a very long and awkward day. Once we reached the outside of the city walls, I decided I wanted to head towards the huge thundering waterfall. I had only seen it from the top of the city walls but I had yet to see it up close. Finally, we reached a spot near the waterfall, which was lush and full of life. There were birds chirping everywhere, and critters of all sorts moving along the brush of the trees.

Arya: "It's beautiful here."

Legolas: "It is."

I sighed. I was annoyed by Legolas' silence and lack of conversation. How were we going to move past what happened last night if we didn't talk about it? Suddenly out of nowhere, a large branch above me began to shake. Immediately Legolas maneuvered himself in front of me to protect me. Then after a few moments an elf jumped from the tree branch. As Legolas watched the elf, I noticed that he changed his stance. His stance was no longer tense, but rather relaxed.

Legolas: "Feiylen?"

As the elf moved closer, I could see that he had long black hair tied back. He also had light grey eyes and a playful smile. He was the same height as Legolas and was muscular as well. I had to admit, reluctantly, that he was very handsome.

Feiylen: "Legolas, is that you? How are you? I haven't seen you in ages!"

As Legolas left my side, I watched him close the gap between himself and Feiylen. Once Legolas had reached Feiylen, he pulled Feiylen into a warm embrace. Clearly these two knew each other.

Legolas: "I am fine! What are you doing here? I thought you lived with the woodland clan?"

Feiylen: "I decided to come back, my family however, still lives with the woodland clan. I realized a month ago that I missed living in the Eastern Kingdom, so here I am. Who is that with you?"

As Feiylen pointed in my direction, Legolas motion towards me to come forward.

Legolas: "Feiylen this is Arya, Arya this is Feiylen."

Feiylen: "Please to meet you Arya. Isn't your father King Ernoldus?"

Arya: "Yes my father is King Ernoldus."

Feiylen: "Are you not from the Western Kingdom?"

As I stared at Feiylen, I became annoyed. Clearly if he had previously lived in the Eastern Kingdom, he should be informed about who my father was and the location of our kingdom. His pointless questions began to annoy me.

Arya: "Obviously. I find it so strange that you do not seem to know any of this information, yet you use to live in the Eastern Kingdom. Did you lose your memory when you lived with the woodland clan?"

I could hear Legolas behind me take in a sharp breathe. Clearly he was not amused by my sarcasm.

Legolas: "Arya, what is wrong with you?"

As I looked at Legolas, I could hear a howl of laughter behind me. Clearly Feiylen had not taken my sarcasm seriously.

Feiylen: "Forgive me Arya, I should have known better; my apologies to you and the tragedies you had to endure with the loss of your kingdom. Legolas, not to worry, I am actually amused by Arya's sharp tongue. I took nothing personal.

I was surprised by Feiylen's response. Not many people enjoyed my sarcasm, let alone appreciated it. Intrigued by his response, I moved closer to Feiylen.

Arya: "So tell me Feiylen, do you still consider yourself a tame elf or have you become a little less civilized while living with the woodland clan?"

In response to my question, Feiylen moved close enough to me to whisper his response in my ear.

Feiylen: "I consider myself both. Some situations call for a civilized elf and others…not so civilized."

I smiled at Feiylen's response. He understood the rules of my game and played them with ease. As I looked back at Legolas, I could tell that he was not happy with Feiylen's forward response and his proximity to me. After a few moments of silence, Feiylen finally decided to speak up.

Feiylen: "So what are you two doing on this fine day?"

Arya: "We were actually exploring the outside of this kingdom. It is so beautiful out here."

Feiylen: "It is indeed. I actually know a few more places that would interest you, if you do not mind my presence."

Arya: "Of course."

Legolas: "No."

I turned toward Legolas and I could see that he was angry. I didn't understand what his problem was or why he was so upset. However, I decided that his problems were no longer my problems. He had made it clear that he felt nothing for me, so I couldn't see why I wasn't allowed to have any fun.

Arya: "Please ignore Legolas. His undergarments seem to be too tight today and unfortunately have put him in a foul mood. Of course you can join us."

I decided I didn't want to look at Legolas, and instead followed Feiylen. As we walked, I could hear Legolas' heavy footsteps behind us.

Arya: "So where are you taking us Feiylen."

Feiylen: "Well if you must know, behind the waterfall is a cave. It is a little difficult to reach, but it is absolutely beautiful inside."

Legolas: "Absolutely not."

This time I decided to approach Legolas. He was deliberately trying to ruin my fun.

Arya: "What is wrong with you?" I whispered.

Legolas: "Nothing, I just don't think going down to the waterfall is a good idea. It could be dangerous."

Arya: "You're no fun and you're…"

Before I could finish my sentence, Legolas walked right past me straight towards Feiylen.

Legolas: "Feiylen, I'm not sure if you know but it is my responsibility to keep Arya safe. I don't feel comfortable with her near the mouth of the waterfall. I think it would be best if we head towards home.

Feiylen: "Oh Legolas you're no fun! If you don't want to go yourself, I could take her myself and you could watch from up top."

Legolas: "Absolutely not. It was nice to see you Feiylen, I'm sure we will bump into each other again. Arya we should be heading back."

I stared wordless at Legolas. He was ruining my fun and he did not care. I was angry and I decided that I didn't care if Legolas was responsible for my safety; he was not going to stop my fun.

Arya: "I don't think so. I'm going to with Feiylen; you can stay here if you want."

As I walked towards Feiylen, Legolas blocked my path. If he really thought he was going to prevent me from going, then he would be in for a rude awakening.

Legolas: "Arya you are not to go with Feiylen."

Arya: "You may be in charge of my safety, but you cannot tell me who I spend my time with. Step aside Legolas."

Legolas: "No."

Before I could interject, Legolas lifted me and threw me over his shoulder. Without looking at Feiylen, Legolas started heading back towards the castle.

Arya: "Put me down right now!"

Legolas: "No."

I was so angry at Legolas that I refused to speak with him the rest of the way. Once we reached the inside of the castle, Legolas finally put me down. I walked the rest of the way ahead of him without speaking. Once we reached me room, I attempted to slam the door in his face; however he prevented the door from shutting.

Legolas: "I know you're angry with me Arya, and I'm sorry, but I couldn't let you go with Feiylen.

Arya: "Why not. I would have been safe. Are you trying to make my life miserable?"

Legolas: "No," he said quietly. Suddenly without warning Legolas moved towards me. He was literally inches away from my face. Carefully, Legolas tucked a piece of hair behind my ear causing me to shiver. Why did he have to torture me like this?

Legolas: I'm not. I'm just trying to have your best interest at heart."

Arya: "My best interest? Sometimes Legolas, I don't think you even know what that is.

We stared at each other for a few moments. His eyes were so beautiful that I began to lose my train of thought.

Legolas: "Sometimes I think you may be right," he murmured.

Arya: "I would appreciate it, if you left."

Legolas: "If that is what you want."

Without another word Legolas left my room. I could hear two guards take his place outside my door. I was so angry that I punched my pillow. It was already hard enough to know that Legolas felt nothing for me. Every time I saw him, my heart raced and my breathing became shallow. He was so heartbreakingly beautiful, that sometimes it pained me to look at him. I was angry that he didn't want me and I was even angrier that he was trying to ruin my fun. I was having a lot of fun with Feiylen, and he ruined my fun. Sometimes I didn't understand Legolas. As I looked out my window, I sighed.

What was I going to do?


	8. Chapter 8: Invitation

Disclaimer: I do not own of these characters and I write for pleasure not personal gain.

**Chapter 8: Invitation**

**Arya's POV**

Was it morning already?

Ever since I arrived to the Eastern Kingdom, the days seem to pass in a blur. I couldn't keep up with the passage of time and all of the sudden changes. Sometimes I felt as though I didn't even recognize myself. In one instant I was a naïve elf who spent her days laughing and enjoying life with her family and within the blink of an eye everything that I knew and loved had been taken from me. I didn't feel so naïve anymore and I felt as though I had developed a hard exterior. After the tragedies of my kingdom, I was determined to keep everyone at an arm's length; to remain closed off to the world. Unfortunately, I sighed, I failed miserably. Legolas somehow slipped past my defenses and managed to glimpse at my vulnerabilities. I sometimes felt that he understood me when no one else seemed to.

However, no matter how I felt, Legolas made it very clear that his feelings were not mutual. His only purpose was to protect me and to be my friend. As I thought about his rejection, I could feel a dull ache in my chest; clearly my wounds had not healed. As I continued to dwell in my thoughts, I suddenly became distracted by a soft rasping at my window. Every minute, it seemed as though something small would collide with my window. As I left my bed, I wondered towards my balcony and opened my window. Once outside, I noticed that Feiylen was down below; he was throwing tiny pebbles at my window.

Feiylen: "Good morning princess Arya, I hoped that you slept well last night!"

Arya: "Feiylen, what are you doing here?"

Feiylen: "I was wondering if it were possible for you to sneak away? Forgive me if this is forward, but I couldn't stop think about you last night and I was hoping that you would like to spend the day with me."

As I stared at Feiylen, I couldn't help but feel delighted by his presence. When I had met Feiylen yesterday, I was surprised by his demeanor. I hadn't met anyone else, besides Legolas, who appreciated my sarcasm and wit. When I thought about spending the day with him, I was surprisingly excited.

Arya: "That sounds lovely, but how do you expect me to sneak away from my babysitter?"

Feiylen: "I think that if you get dressed quickly and climb down the balcony within ten minutes, he won't suspect a thing. "

Arya: "Alright, I'll be down soon."

As I turned around, the pit of my stomach dropped. Legolas was standing right behind me and his arms were crossed. He clearly heard the entire conversation and was not pleased. Wordlessly Legolas swept past me and leaned over the balcony.

Legolas: "Good morning Feiylen! I hate to put a damper on your plans but unfortunately I do have to babysit Arya. She always seems to get herself in trouble, but don't let my presence spoil your fun. I'll make sure that she is downstairs in ten minutes."

As I peered over the balcony, I could see that Feiylen was not pleased that Legolas would be with us today. As Legolas walked back into my room, I blocked his way.

Arya: "What is your problem?"

Legolas: "I don't have a problem Arya; you seem to be the one with a problem. Did you really think you could sneak away?"

Arya: "Actually I did."

Legolas: "Then you really seem to underestimate my abilities. I could hear Feiylen throwing pebbles at your window. Your welcome to see Feiylen today, don't let my presence ruin your plans."

I pushed past Legolas and started to get ready. He really was determined to put a damper on all of my plans. It seemed as though he didn't have a fun bone in his entire body. Why did he have to be so collected and serious all the time? It was like he had to be on guard emotionally all the time. As we reached the bottom of the stairs I could see Feiylen in the entry way. Despite being followed by Legolas, I could tell that Feiylen was happy to see me. Feiylen reach towards me and pulled me into a hug. I could feel Legolas stiffen behind me, but I didn't care. Like I said, Legolas' problems were no longer mine.

Feiylen: "How are you?"

Arya: "I'm fine, thank you. So what do you have in store for us today?"

Feiylen: "I was actually wondering if you were hungry, there's this little place in town that I would love to take you to."

Arya: "I'm starving."

Feiylen and I started to walk into town, both of us ignoring Legolas. As we walked, I couldn't help but notice that I found Feiylen attractive. Feiylen didn't hold a candle to Legolas, but still he was pleasing to look at.

Arya: "So Feiylen, I don't know much about you, tell me something about yourself."

Feiylen: "Well I originally grew up within the walls of the Eastern Kingdom, that's how I know Legolas; we use to be great friends."

I watched Feiylen peer over his shoulder to smile at Legolas, but clearly Legolas was in no mood to smile. I could tell that Feiylen was hoping to make peace with Legolas, but his attempt at peace failed.

Feiylen: "Then my family decided they wanted to explore life outside of the kingdom, so we decided to live amongst the woodland elves. We lived with them for about ten years."

Arya: "Why did you come back and where is your family?"

I felt Feiylen stiffen next to me, but after a few moments he began to relax. I thought his physical response to my question was strange. I didn't believe that I was being nosy; I was only asking a simple question.

Feiylen: "My family still lives with the woodland clan, but I decided that I missed living in the Eastern Kingdom, so I decided to come back. I still visit my family from time to time, but I thought a change of scenery would be nice. Well, it looks like we are here."

We finally approached a little cottage that had a tall chimney with smoke coming out. As we entered the cottage, I could smell a plethora of aromas that made my stomach growled. Once we ordered our food we decided to sit at small table, Legolas of course sat a table away from us. He really was being unpleasant.

Feiylen: "So Arya, I was wondering if you were going to ball tomorrow night."

Arya: "I was planning on going, but I was probably going to go alone. You see, I have no one to go with. What about you? I'm sure you already have a date."

Feiylen: "Actually no, I don't have a date. I was hoping that maybe you would like to go with me."

I was surprised by Feiylen's request. I had never been asked to go to a ball with anyone, and I was excited that I had finally been asked to go by someone.

Arya: "I would love to."

Suddenly, I could hear the breaking of glass next to me. Shocked, I looked towards Legolas and I noticed that the glass that he was holding in his grasp was broken. Blood was starting to drip down Legolas'hand; he had cut himself.

Feiylen: "Legolas are you alright? You're bleeding."

Legolas: "I'm fine. Arya I need to talk to you outside, now."

Legolas motioned towards the door and before I followed him I picked up a cloth. Once we were outside, I handed Legolas a cloth, which he took to wrap around his hand. After wrapping his hand, Legolas stared at me. His gaze was intense, and it made me self conscious.

Legolas: "Arya, you can't go to the ball with Feiylen."

Arya: "Why not?"

Legolas: "Because he has a bad reputation…he's been known to be somewhat of a lady's man."

Arya: "I don't care about his reputation. I'm going to the ball with him."

Legolas: "Arya…"

Arya: "Who am I suppose to go with? You? You made it very clear that there was nothing between us. I'm going with Feiylen and that's final."

I could tell that Legolas and I were at an impasse. He was determined to not let me go to the ball with Feiylen, and I was determined to go.

Legolas: "He will hurt you Arya."

Arya: "Like you haven't already?"

Immediately there was silence between us. I couldn't understand why Legolas looked as though I had just slapped him. He knew that I felt something for him, and he knew that when he rejected me, that I was hurt. I couldn't understand why any of this would come as a surprise to him.

Legolas: "Arya, I never meant to hurt you. It's just that we…"

Arya: "We what Legolas? You made it perfectly clear that there is no we. I am going to the ball with Feiylen and I would actually prefer if you did not attend. I would prefer if two of the Night Guard took your place tomorrow evening."

Legolas: "If that is what you want."

Arya: "It is."

Legolas: "Ok. I'll wait for you outside while you finish with Feiylen."

As I walked inside I couldn't help but feel terrible. Somehow I had managed to hurt Legolas and I hated the feeling. I was just so angry with Legolas. I hated feeling like I couldn't be with him, but for some reason he didn't seem to want me with anyone else. As I approached Feiylen I instantly felt a little better. He welcomed me back with a warm smile and he didn't bother me with any questions about what had just happened. Instead we talked about our lives and the excitement of the upcoming ball. After an hour or so, we decided to head back to the castle.

While Feiylen and I continued to chat I couldn't help but noticed how Legolas, kept a safe distance from us. He clearly did not want to bother us or be near us. I hated feeling as though there was a gap between Legolas and I, but I wasn't sure how to bridge the gap. As we reached the foot of the stairs I turned towards Feiylen. Before I could say anything Feiylen kissed me on the cheek.

Feiylen: "Thank you for spending the day with me Arya, I look forward to seeing you tomorrow evening.

Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Legolas walk past us towards two of the Night Guard. I see him whispering orders, and not to my surprise two of the Night Guard took Legolas' place. I could see Legolas stalk off into the distance. I wanted to chase after him, but I decided that I would only be wasting my time.

Arya: "As do I," I said to Feiylen.

After Feiylen left, I walked back up to my room. Today had been an interesting and tumultuous day. I felt as though Legolas was playing a game of tug of war with Feiylen and somehow I was the prize. I was frustrated because I didn't understand why Legolas was acting so childish. Did he not expect that I would move on or at least try. I liked Feiylen and I enjoyed his company. I sighed, however, because I wasn't sure if what I felt for Feiylen was even remotely close to what I felt for Legolas.

Why did everything have to be so difficult?


End file.
